Rose Tyler and the Doctor: The Musical
by superwholockfan
Summary: Rose/Doctor song parodies. Says 10th Doctor but will include 9, 11, and many more characters from the show!
1. Hey There Rose Tyler

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

**Author's Note: This is not 10/Rose this goes with 10 & 11/Rose. Based of the song "Hey There Delilah". **

**Hey There Rose Tyler**

Hey there Rose Tyler

What's it like in Pete's World baby

You're a universe away

But girl tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

Gallifrey can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true

Hey there Rose Tyler

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right here if you get lonely

Listen for that TARDIS sound

And close your eyes

Look at the stars, their my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh, forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Forever you promised me

Hey there Rose Tyler

I know right now you're pronounced dead

But one day I'll break down the walls

We'll travel in the TARDIS like we should

Keep having adventures like we could

Forever, like we always said we would

Hey there Rose Tyler

I got one sentence left to say

If every word I said would bring you back to me I swear I'd say them all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

Oh, forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Forever you promised me

A universe seems pretty far

But I've got a TARDIS, the best car

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

I'll make other friends because

I know I can not dwell on us

I'll never ever feel this way for them

Rose Tyler, I can promise you

That by the time I break through

The multiverse will never be the same

And you're to blame

Hey there Rose Tyler

You be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll back with me

And I'll be saving history like I do

You know I do it all for you

I'll do whatever you want to

Hey there Rose Tyler, here's to you

It's all for you

Oh, forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Oh, forever you promised me

Forever you promised me


	2. Love Story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

**Author's Note: This features Rose and the 9th Doctor. Based off "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Honestly, I hate this one. I think it sucks. Please review and send song requests to me!**

**Love Story**

You were quite young, when I first saw you

Close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm running here

In a shop and you worked there

See the plastic; the arms and the legs now

See you get cornered, grabbed your hand and said, "Run."

Little did I know

That you were a companion, and I was the Doctor

Your mother said, "Stay away from Rose."

And I asked you twice, to please come with me

And you said

Doctor, take me somewhere very dangerous

I'll be waiting, all there is to do is run

I'll be the companion, you'll be the Doctor

It's a love story, please just say yes

You ran away, left your troubles behind you

I kept you safe, saved your life many times

You opened your eyes

Found a better way of living your life

You were a companion and I was the Doctor

Your mother said, "Stay away from Rose"

But you were everything to me

You never wanted to go

And you said

Doctor, take me somewhere very dangerous

I'll be waiting, all there is to do is run

I'll be the companion, you'll be the Doctor

It's a love story, please just say yes

Doctor, save me

They're trying to tell me to stay here

This life is difficult

But it's real

Don't be afraid, I'll never want to leave you

It's a love story, please just say yes

You got tired of waiting

Wondering of I was gonna make it out

You looked into the vortex

And you met me on Satellite 5

And you said

Doctor, I want you safe

I never want to be alone

I'm the Bad Wolf

Never gonna let you go

It's all in my head, all of the universe

I got off the ground, pulled you close and said

Rose Tyler, don't leave me

I know it hurts

I won't let you die

I won't let you burn

I think you need a Doctor

I'll take the vortex

It's a love story and you'll never even know it


	3. Someone Like You

**DisclaimerDisclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

**Author's Note: This is from the point of view of the 11th Doctor about Rose and the clone. Based off Adele's "Someone Like You". Please review!**

I heard that you're settled down

That you love that clone and you're married now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you

Rose dear, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

I hate to turn up in my blue box uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face and you'd run away with me

For me, it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I beg, even if I changed my face

Love never lasts for me, it always hurts instead

Love never lasts for me, it always hurts instead

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were torn and joined in a bad place

Bound by a human and Time Lord's faith

I hate to turn up in my blue box, uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face and you'd run away with me

For me, it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I beg, even if I changed my face

Love never lasts for me, it always hurts instead

Nothing compares, no worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I beg, even I changed my face

Love never lasts for me, it always hurts instead

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I beg, even if I change my face

Love never lasts for me, it always hurts instead

Love never lasts for me, it always hurts instead


End file.
